Someday
by Earwax
Summary: Magda was once Magneto's soul, but now that she is gone...


**Author's notes: **Written because there are almost no Magda fics out there. She had such a big impact on Magneto's life and I'm annoyed that so few people try to pen her. Well, anyway, I combined what I saw in X-men: Evolution with the official comic book story. Hope it's not too confusing. Feedback is always appreciated.

Someday

**(An X-men: Evolution Fic)**

Sometimes he'd lie awake at night and think of her. His wife, his beloved Magda. He'd remember her smile, her warmth, but mostly he'd remember the fear in her eyes after that horrible night when Anya was killed. She had called him a demon, a devil. She had fled from him. She had left him standing among the bodies.

He didn't regret killing them, the people in the mob. They had done nothing to save his daughter. They had done nothing to aid his wife. They'd let the house burn. They had let Anya burn. He could still smell the charred flesh. He could still see her little body flying out the open window, desperate to escape the flames. He could have saved her had the crowd not beaten him. Even with his powers unskilled and untested he had saved Magda. He could have saved their daughter.

Magda had run from him after he had butchered the crowd in mindless rage. She was all he had left, the only one that still lived, and yet she'd left him before he could explain. She'd left him and his last memory of her was of her running.

He had tried to track her down. He spent years attempting to locate his wife. His search ultimately led him to a place called Wundagore and to a creature named Bova. She had been Magda's midwife. It was from that cow that he learned of Magda's pregnancy and her untimely demise. He learned of his two children: Wanda and Pietro, and how gypsies were raising them. Bova said that his wife had talked often of him. She had spoken with such sadness, such longing. She had spoken of how her husband was no longer her husband. A demon had entered his mind and destroyed what he had been. And those words hurt him more than any physical wound ever could. Bova had also told him that when Magda's pain was greatest, she'd cry the name, 'Erik'.

In great anguish, he had left Bova to begin a desperate search for his children. He had found them easily enough and took them into his custody. They were little more then toddlers, not quite as old as Anya had been when she had passed on. Erik did not know what to do with them. He had searched so fiercely for them, but now that he had them he had no desire to keep them. He wanted to love them as he had loved Anya, but he could not. Not when every glance, ever movement they made reminded him of Magda.

He distanced himself from them and they didn't know why. It hurt them, but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care. When their powers had manifested, Erik vowed that they would never have to watch anyone they loved suffer because they couldn't control themselves. He had taught them and he had taught them well. They were earnest pupils, but Erik could not bring himself to love them.

When Wanda's powers became too powerful to control, he had locked her away. She had cried, begging him not to leave her. Her eyes were Magda's and every scream belonged to her. It had been a relief when she had disappeared behind those doors. Without Wanda there had been no little Magda to judge him.

Pietro hated him after that. The boy never said anything, but it was all in the eyes. And in those eyes was Magda staring at him from beyond the grave. He could no longer tolerate his own son and he too was sent away.

With both his children gone, Erik had felt a great weight lift from him. He was alone, alone with nothing but the memories. He often wondered what it would have been like if Magda had lived and Anya had not burned. Would he have been more like Xavier? Optimistic and hopeful that homo superior and homo sapiens could one day live in peace? Perhaps, but perhaps not.

Magda had been his light, his love, his soul. Without her there was nothing left but the shadows. She was joy, beauty. She was glory and wonder and awe. She was everything Erik could have been and everything he once was. But Magda was dead and Erik had died with her. Magneto had taken his place. Magneto scorned love, scorned everything that would prohibit him from his mission: to rid the world of humans and let mutant kind take its rightful place as rulers of the planet.

Magda had been human. She had been the most precious creature humanity ever produced. She was too frail, too soft, too beautiful for this world. That was why she had not survived her pregnancy. He blamed them sometimes. He blamed Pietro and Wanda for killing their mother as they fought to escape from her womb. They destroyed her to free themselves. Perhaps that was why he could never love them.

She would have loved them. Magda would have showered them with love as she had showered himself and Anya. Even now Magneto could picture her flitting around cheerful as an insect laughing and joking. He pictured her being a loyal mother to Pietro and Wanda. Her love would extend to everyone around her; even to that group of miscreants laughably called the Brotherhood.

He pictured her supporting his cause, seeing the importance of it, but that was nothing but a dream. Magda would never have supported it. She would have backed away in horror at his plan to destroy humanity. She would have laughed at the very idea of their children being soldiers. Her kind tongue would have turned vicious. She would have cursed him over chess and demanded to know how he would label the pieces. If he was to be king what would that make her? Would Pietro be a bishop? And Wanda a rook? She'd demand he give each piece a name, but in it would make no difference what names he would assign. Magda would know they were all just pawns in the end.

She would hate him.

He would have walked away for her. He would have given up his grand plans and forgotten there ever was a cause worth fighting for. He would have thrown away everything he had ever worked for if only to make her smile, if only to make her love him again. Yes, the world would have been a difference place had she lived. He would have loved his children because he would still have had his soul. He would have been the father they had wanted, the caring father they had needed. But Magda had not lived and without her to guide him he could not love his children.

Wanda had hated him. When she had gotten out of the institution, her only thought had been to kill him. He had Jason wipe her mind and replace her dark memories with false images of a father who was capable of love. Magneto had told her he had done this because her attempts to murder him were becoming bothersome. That was a lie. If Pietro had hated him to the degree Wanda had Magneto might have killed the boy. But Wanda he could never kill. She looked too much like Magda. That was why he had Mastermind wipe her mind, he no longer wanted to see Magda's eyes burn with so fierce a hatred for him.

Did Magda hate him on the other side? Did she know how many lives he had destroyed, including those of his own family? Was she judging him along with God? Was his angel wife condemning her demon husband? Did she condemn him for refusing to love his own flesh and blood? His Magda would never do that. Would she? He'd have to ask her when he saw her again.

One day he would see her again. He would see her once more before the fires of Hell claimed him for all eternity. Once more. Time enough to say goodbye.

"Someday, Magda," Magneto whispered. "Someday."


End file.
